Wedding
by VirKatJol
Summary: John wants to get married again. Post PKW


Title: Weddings

Author: virkatjol

Rating" PG

Summary: John thinks they need to have another wedding.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Written for Kissbingo square Location:Wedding. Thanks to my bb Valhallalilly. Love and hearts to you! Thanks for the BETA Pickgems LOVE YA LIKE A SISTER!

"We have to get married again." He leaned across little D'argo and kissed her lips.

"Why?" Aeryn was confused. Stark had performed the ceremony in the fountain before the birth of their son. "We are married. Look, I've even got this ring on."

"Yes, we are, in our hearts. In the eyes of the universe though, I don't think that we are…" They were sitting in their room aboard Moya just relaxing after the frantic couple weekens that they'd just had. The whole universe they knew had almost come to an end but the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers had reached an agreement.

Things were settling down. They hadn't been on the verge of death for a few solar days. This was quite unusual for the duo.

"I didn't know that more was required. Is this another human thing?" John had settled in next to her on their bed and she leaned into his side. His arm wrapped around her and their son.

"Well, yes. We have to have a paper that says we're married. Make it official."

"Not here. We just need to hold the commitment to each other. No one else is accountable in our relationship." Aeryn looked up at him and saw he was trying to wrap his mind around the concept. Many of the ways of Earth seemed much more stringent to her than they were to Peacekeepers. However, she'd never felt an inkling before like what she felt for John. She sort of understood wanting everyone to know that he belonged to her.

"I want to have it performed again."

She simply nodded her agreement. She didn't need to argue with him; there wasn't any reason to not do as he wished. Well, except she expected he'd want her to wear something special…

"We need to find a planet that has someone qualified to marry us."

"Rygel's not good enough anymore?" Aeryn almost held back her grin.

"Honey, last time you were pointing a gun at him before he'd barely gotten started…"

"Hmm. I suppose you have a point." She kissed his neck and rocked the baby slightly when he fussed in his sleep. "There are probably some priests of some sort on the planet that's passing under Moya right now."

"I'll send Chiana down to find someone." John stood, kissed Aeryn on the top of her head and then left her with the baby as he went to search out the Nabari girl. She was always looking for an excuse to get off the ship.

"Come on, ya frellnick!" Chiana was pulling the poor man by his arm. His resistance was futile, but he was still trying. "It won't take long, just gotta marry these two love birds."

"Pip!" John eyed her and the frightened priest she'd captured from the planet. The man didn't look like he had many cycles left and he was trying to break free of the stronghold she had on his bicep. "I thought you'd go down to the planet, talk to some people, find a willing priest and come back."

"It was taking too long. No one wanted to come up here."

"Well, what were you telling them?" Aeryn's tone was accusing and it made Chiana glare at her.

"What do you think?" She leapt up on the table nearest Aeryn and got right into her personal bubble. She knew that it annoyed the peacekeeper. "I told them that I needed them to marry John Crichton."

"And you didn't think that would cause a little commotion?" Aeryn pushed her back and walked to stand next to her husband… fiance… husband… she wasn't sure anymore. "He's frelling John Crichton."

"Yeah, I know. You'd think they'd be lining up to preform the ceremony."

"Oh, yeah. Get it wrong and he opens up a wormhole weapon and destroys you."

"Ladies!" John pulled Aeryn to the opposite side of his body, away from Chi. "It's our wedding day."

"Second wedding day." Aeryn interrupted.

"Fine. Second wedding day. Can we, just maybe, have it go off without a hitch?"

"Have you met us?" Chiana tilted her head and jumped down from her perch. "So this guy was the only one I could get close enough to the transport pod. Then I grabbed him and flew off. You said to hurry…"

John rubbed his palms over his face. Sometimes he wondered about the thought process in that Nabari's brain. Stealing a priest…

"Father…"

"Hutney" The older man spoke for the first time. He was slightly less frightened after meeting the happy couple, but being kidnapped and moved off world had left him shaken up.

"Hutney. Would you do us the honor of marrying us?" Aeryn shot him a look. "For the second time? The first completely official time…" The elbow in the rib convinced him to let it slide, for now.

"I… well… this is highly unusual."

"That's the norm here. If it's highly unusual that's when we sign up." The two women just gave bored looks and nodded their agreement. "So can you marry us? We'll pay you."

"I need to prepare for the union."

"How long?" The ever impatient Aeryn had things to take care of. Little D'Argo would be awake soon looking for his next meal she needed to provide it for him.

"A couple of solar days only."

"Oh, no, no." John walked over and put his hands on the man's shoulders. "A couple of arns. No more. Make it happen and I'll escort you back to your home. If it takes a couple of solar days I'll be forced to send you home with Rygel. Believe me, you don't want that."

"I'll see what I can do…"

"Good, man! Lets go check on little D, Baby."

Father Hurtney cowered as John and Aeryn walked from the room. He was quite the legend among worlds, ending the great war, making that wormhole weapon. Making him mad wasn't something he dared risk. It seemed all they wanted was the officiating. He could do that. They weren't practicing members of his religion anyway. He settled himself at the table in the room, the little gray girl hunkered down in the corner to keep watch on him. He pulled out his prayer book and began to search for something that he thought they would enjoy.

"Are you happy now?" Aeryn's voice carried across their chamber. She'd settled in the chair to nurse and he was tinkering with a new device to upgrade the module with.

"Baby," he set his tools down, walked over and kneeled in front of her. He slid his finger across their son's cheek making a trail up her exposed breast to her collarbone, along her neck until he was cupping her chin. "I'm always happy. I'm with you."

Her lips parted and she flashed him a giant smile. He filled her with joy and peace. Their son connecting them together forever.

"Yes. I'm happy we're going to be more officially married." John kissed D'argo's forehead and then Aeryn's lips before standing and going back to working on his current project. He loved watching her with their baby. Just thinking back on the day they'd met and looking at her now made his heart skip a beat. She'd changed so much, grown, and learned. He'd done the same with her. They'd melded into one life, one soul and one heart and he couldn't wait to make sure the galaxy knew it.

"I don't quite understand the human need for all this, but if it makes you happy about us I can't deny you it."

"Is it really just a human need?" He glanced up at her and saw the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile, knowing she'd been caught.

"Of course it is. Peacekee-"

"You don't feel it?" He knew the answer. She liked to pawn off a lot of her feelings onto him. Claim that he was the human and therefore she was just going along with his plan.

"I…" She looked down at the baby. his mouth was starting the slack with sleep, the suckling pressure relaxing as he drifted back to dreamland. "He shows everyone. They'll look upon our son and see that we are one."

"Will they, Aeryn?" John dropped his tools again, wiped his hands on the towel he kept on his bench, then took D'argo from his mothers arms. "We look at him and see the form that our love has taken. I want people to look at us. To see us as one united front. This priest will provide it for us. He'll go to his planet, he'll tell everyone how we were so in love that we had him kidnapped to marry us. The legendary Aeryn Sun and John Crichton."

She sighed and stood up and followed John to D'argo's crib. He laid him to sleep peacefully and he kissed his tiny, soft forehead and pulled the blanket up around him.

"Lets go do this."

"You understand?" John wanted her to get why it meant so much to him.

"I do, partly. I think the way I was brought up has corrupted my full appreciation for this tradition of yours, but I want to understand. I hope you'll explain it to me more later. Perhaps in bed. Maybe with less clothes on…" She gripped his hand in hers and they left their chamber to be married, again.

"Pilot."

"Yes, Commander?"

"We're going to get married. Please keep an ear open on the baby."

"Will do, Commander. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Pilot." He shut the door to their room as they left.

"Just in time!" Chiana jumped into his arms as they came around the corner.

"A little warning, Pip, next time you attempt to tackle me?" He let her slide to the floor.

"He's ready!" Chiana led them to the open area by where Father Hurtney was waiting.

"I think I have found a ceremony most befitting of you two." He dipped his head to both of them in greeting. "I assume you want to do this now?"

"The man doesn't miss much does he?"

Aeryn just rolled her eyes at Crichton and nodded at the priest.

"We would."

"Is this everyone then?"

"Yes, proceed, we don't need Rygel here…" No sooner had he mentioned his name then the soft buzzing of his floating throne echoed throughout the room.

"I hear there is a wedding going on and I wasn't invited?" His voice was indignant as he pulled his chair to a halt in front of them.

"If you ruin this wedding, Rygel, I swear you won't remember your name when I'm done with you…" Aeryn glared at him and he backed away.

"I'm not here to ruin anything. It's only proper to have the highest ranking member of the crew here to make sure everything goes without a hitch. Being the only Dominar here I believe that would require me."

"You can stay. Just don't speak." John waved him back and Rygel nodded his agreement with a smile. "Now, we're ready." He turned to face Aeryn and pulled both her hands into his then tugged her closer. He could smell her now almost feel the warmth of her breath against his face.

"Dear friends." Father Hurtney began. "We're gathered here on this… Leviathon to join these two into the holy union of marriage."

Neither of them really heard the words after he began. They became lost to the tone of his voice and the meaning behind the words as he spoke. Their eyes locked together, blocking everything out, except each other. They both responded and agreed when asked, but what they said mattered not to them, just that it was being said.

"I now declare you officially wed. You may now kiss the bride."

Aeryn smiled and waited for her kiss.

He leaned in slowly, eyes open until their noses brushed. Then he paused and they breathed in each others air, their hot breath mingling across their lips, His nose stroked hers trying to find the perfect angle to seal their marriage with.

Finally, he couldn't stand a microt longer and let himself fall the rest of the way. Her lips felt like smooth silk against his. Both of them sighed and opened their mouths. his tongue swept in and teased hers, exploring the familiar landscape.

Aeryn held tightly to his neck, not letting him release her from the kiss that was filled with promises of forever. The sweet taste of his commitment to her. She understood. His lips translated with his voice couldn't earlier. Their first kiss as one. It was so much more than she could have imagined. Even when they parted to gain much needed oxygen, she knew it wasn't the end of anything.

"This honeymoon has so much more promise than the first one." Aeryn flashed a smile and tilted her head.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Perhaps. You'll have to interrogate me further." She looked at Chi and nodded her head at the priest. "Pay the man handsomely and escort him back to his people. We're going back to our room."

The End


End file.
